


Lost In Thought

by SaladDressing



Category: Adventure Quest
Genre: Crush, Cute, Multi, reader is a smug, thoughts, warlic is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladDressing/pseuds/SaladDressing
Summary: I can't believe I wrote self-indulgent Adventure Quest fluff in 2018 this is so embarassing-





	Lost In Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote self-indulgent Adventure Quest fluff in 2018 this is so embarassing-

It was another typical day in Lore, and Warlic was tending to the variety of herbs and other ingredients on the shelves of his shop. Or at least, he was attempting to. Instead of being able to focus on the chore at hand, his mind kept wandering to...them.  
That peculiar adventurer, that just showed up to their town out of nowhere.  
\--  
Warlic could still remember the first day he met them. Artix burst through the door excitedly, followed by a very tired human. They weren’t much to look at, at first glance. Their standard cloth robes seemed like they wouldn’t even fare well against a Zard if it attacked them. Nonetheless, Warlic asked Artix why exactly he had brought this new face into his store first out of everyone.  
“I want to be a mage, duh,” they spoke for themselves, cutting Artix off before he could say a word. Artix grinned cheekily over at Warlic, nodding. He then explained how this kid had apparently just shown up, beat up a Death Warrior and then had immediately insisted they be brought to the closest place they could learn spells. Warlic couldn’t deny that he was a little impressed, considering they couldn’t be more than a Level 2 at most. Thus began, in his opinion, a very tiring friendship.  
Everyday that hero would show up. Sometimes immediately after they woke up, fresh eyed and ready to learn, but more frequently after defeating a monster that they were probably under-leveled for. Warlic admired them greatly for it, but also got pissed every time they showed up bleeding and black-eyed. Sure, Twilly could heal them, but they always prioritized buying and learning new spells first.  
“You’re an idiot,” was a phrase often used by him as he’d patch them up, despite their protests. “You have a spell for farming potions off Seed Spitters, why don’t you use it?”  
“I do! But I’m not going to use up my potions for some stupid golem, what if I run into a dragon?” the hero protested back.  
“You did, and you didn’t use them then either,” he sighed.  
“That was a baby dragon! It’s different! I still came back alive didn’t I?”  
This much was true. The hero had a very...interesting relationship with death. There were several times where Warlic swore that they had been taken down, but they always showed up again like nothing had happened. They were so damn confident in themselves, too, and he eventually just started accepting it.  
\--  
Lately, he really didn’t worry about them as much. They’d long proven their strength as a warrior, and there were even whispers around town that they may be taken in as a Guardian soon. Warlic didn’t really know how to express it to them, but he was really happy for them.  
Warlic heard the sound of glass breaking, and spun around to realize that he had accidentally bumped into a shelf and knocked a vial over. He blushed a little, it was unlike him to be clumsy like this around his ingredients. The blush grew when he realized exactly why he’d been so distracted the last few minutes.  
“Hey Warlic~” chimed out as the front door opened. “Your favorite hero has arrived!”  
Ah, damn it.


End file.
